1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traffic control systems and, more particularly, to a “smart” system that broadcasts traffic signal status to vehicle-based receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles are a part of everyday life in urban and suburban communities. Traffic lights dot the landscape in urban centers and the surrounding communities, and control the flow of traffic on roads, large and small. Drivers must pay attention to traffic signals and failure to heed them results in increased traffic congestion and accidents.
While traffic controls are a necessary part of any road and highway system, measures are taken to try to keep the traffic flow on the major arteries moving as much as possible. It is well known, for example, to “time” lights along a stretch of highway so that vehicles progressing along the highway at the legal speed limit will encounter a reduced number of red lights causing them to have to stop.
Timing of lights operates adequately as long as people are going the speed limit and the traffic is not impeding their progress. However, it is fairly common for users of highways and roads to exceed the speed limit without considering the timing of the lights; in fact, most drivers may be unaware of the timing of the lights and not realize that obeying the speed limit will smooth their progression along the road. Thus, urged on by the fast pace of everyday life, many will find themselves stopping and starting along the highway, since their high speeds negate the benefit of the timing of the lights.
In addition to being dangerous, this type of driving wastes fuel and results in unnecessary wear on brakes and other vehicle components used during the braking and acceleration process. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and system which would prompt drivers to maintain speeds that minimize the amount of acceleration and stopping that they need to do, and encourage compliance with speed limits.